Twilight Gaiden: Edward Cullen
by 100TenMillion
Summary: When a Vampire Hunter goes after Edward, he is reminded of the sins of his past... when he used to feed on humans.


_Twilight Gaiden: Edward Cullen_

_Chapter 1- The V- Hunter_

_The Vampire Hunter accepts the money. He says- "Very well. The blood sucker shall meet his end."_

_Edward Cullen sat alone in his room, looking at the calendar. He recalls the importance of this day. It was the day…_

_As Edward Cullen began to drink the blood of Anton Lelouch, he grins to himself. Once more, the city is safe, and Law has been upheld. He licks his lips, and marvels at his work. Anton Lelouch, famed murderer, money launderer, alcohol smuggler, and pedophile, dead. Edward congratulates himself for having killed such a low life…_

"Hey Edward!"-Alice snaps him out of his flashback- "Me and Bella are gonna buy some clothes for Nessie, wanna come?"

"Uh… I'd much rather not,"-he replies- "But thank you."

"Well, suit yourself!"-she smiles at him, and leaves. Edward sighs. He probably would have gone any other day, but today was different. Today…

"_Argh!"-Edward cries out in frustration- "Why should I listen to you!?"_

"_Edward, please!"-Carlisle pleads- "I only have your best interest in heart!"_

"_I never asked you to make me a vampire!"-Edward screams out. He starts pushing Carlisle down- "I am done with you!"_

"_No, Edward!"-Carlisle calls out- "We need to stick together!"_

"_I will do as I please!"-Edward yells._

_Edward walks the streets of his home town of Chicago. The year is 1923, and it has been five years since Edward Masen has been turned into a vampire. He hates his current life with a fiery passion._

"_Kill the old man,"-Edward hears a voice say- "I'm gonna kill the old man."_

_Edward looks around him, and sees a scraggly bearded man being stalked by some man in a boulder hat. Edward hears the boulder hat man think- "I'm gonna kill you, old man!"_

_The sense of justice his mother taught him kicks in. Edward leaps out of the shadows, tackles the man in the boulder hat, and bites his neck. As the man's gurgled screams go unheard through the dead of night, Edward feasts on human blood for the first time since his transformation. And he likes it. _

_As he sparkles in the light of dawn, Edward says- "This city is full of criminals… I shall serve justice, by feasting on them…"_

"So, you noticed it too, huh?"-Alice asks Bella.

"Yeah,"-Bella replies- "Why is Edward so sullen? He wasn't like that last week…"

"Edward's always been like that this time of year, for as long as I've known him,"-Alice replies- "It's something he never, ever speaks about."

"I just…"-Bella sighs- "I wish he'd tell me. I feel like I've done something wrong…"

"Why?"-Alice asks

"Because…"-Bella replies- "I'm his wife. Why can't he tell me what has him so down?"

"Oh, Bella,"-Alice gives her sister in law a sympathetic look- "It's not your… Edward!!!"

"What's wrong!?"-Bella is surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"Bella, I've just had a vision,"-Alice explains- "Edward's in danger!"

"Oh my God!"-Bella says- "Let's go back home!"

Alice and Bella hurry back home…

Meanwhile…

Edward sighs to himself, again. He is thankful the rest of his family has allowed him a day for himself. Suddenly, he hears a thought- "I know you can hear this. Come outside."

Edward steps outside, prepared for anything. He finds himself face to face with a Puerto Rican man. The man is six foot four, tanned skin, black curly hair, piercing brown eyes, and a mustache. He is well built, and wears a long sleeved navy blue shirt, brown pants, and leather boots and gauntlets. He wears a gun holster on his right, with a small shirt pocket filled with special bullets. He is constantly smiling.

"Hello, Edward Cullen,"-he says- "Such a nice day. Are you enjoying yourself?'

"Who are you!?"-Edward demands- "How do you know my name!?"

"Do you remember a man named Anton Lelouch?"-the man asks. Edward's eyes widen, remembering the man he killed so many years ago.

"What about him?"-Edward asks, keeping his defenses.

"My name is Emanuel Montoya Castillos,"-says the man- "I am a professional Vampire Hunter, nineteenth generation."

"Then… why the hell are you here…"-Edward knew he didn't need to ask that question.

" She said 'I want you to kill that blood sucker, Edward Cullen. I want to see him burn in hell, right next to me and daddy.' She paid me a hefty fee, too,"-says Emanuel.

"Who!?"-Edward asks with all his fury- "Who wants me dead!?"

"Liana Lelouch,"-Emanuel replies- "Daughter of Anton Lelouch, and the only witness to his murder. A little girl when she lost her father, her life has been shaped by her hatred of the monster that killed her father: Edward Cullen."

Emanuel takes out his gun, and points it at Edward. He cocks the barrel…


End file.
